


Hey Ghouls! The Boys are Here!

by ajp



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, it's mostly just banter, they're like only a little bit dating at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajp/pseuds/ajp
Summary: Seth just started working at a coffee shop & he's pretty sure there's a ghost. Dean says that ghosts aren't real.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 14





	Hey Ghouls! The Boys are Here!

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing a fic in like seven years so get ready for a wild ride i guess

"Okay, that was not my fault," Seth asserted as a mug hit the tile floor and shattered. He was standing a couple steps back from the counter – just far enough away to avoid the growing puddle of coffee and chipped ceramic seeping into his shoes. 

Dean shrugged and tossed him a roll of paper towels, "It happens, man." 

Seth grumbled to himself as he started wiping up the mess, "I swear to God it wasn't me. There's like a ghost or something."

Dean chuckled and turned back towards the customer he had been serving, "It's his first day," he apologized. The customer smiled good-naturedly at Seth, clearly won over by Dean's almost effortless charisma. Seth's face flushed in embarrassment, but he wisely said nothing and grabbed a dustpan and a broom to finish cleaning up the smaller bits of the broken mug. 

As soon as there was a lull in customers, Seth reiterated, "Dude, listen, I know I sound kind of crazy, but I swear that wasn't me. I didn't drop that mug." 

Dean furrowed his brow at his new co-worker, "What, do you think I'm gonna turn you in to our manager or something? Think I'm some kind of bootlicker?" 

Seth's eyes widened and he immediately tried to backtrack, "No, no, no," he vehemently protested, "I'm just saying..." he trailed off. This was already such a disaster of a first day at work; did he really want to start off on bad terms with someone?

Seeing his clear unease, Dean dropped the angry façade and grinned. There was an entertained glint in his eye that Seth couldn't quite bring himself to look away from.

"I'm just kidding, man," he said, clapping Seth on the shoulder. Seth let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. The first day jitters were really making him a little crazy. He probably had dropped the mug, or at least bumped something that then hit into the mug. Who had ever heard of a coffee shop being haunted in broad daylight? He decided to drop the subject and add the entire morning to his ever-growing list of embarrassing moments.

That was, at least, until an empty coffee pot threw itself across the counter and onto the floor when neither Seth nor Dean were anywhere near it. Seth slowly turned around from where he was standing at the other end of the counter and met Dean's eyes. 

Dean shrugged, "Hmm, that was weird," he said as he walked over to the fallen pot and put it back on the counter. He looked it over for any dents or scratches before calmly setting it back in its place. He returned to the cash register without any further ado, leaving Seth gaping at the floor where the pot had landed. 

"I'm sorry," he started incredulously, "We're just going to brush over that like nothing happened?" His voice got high and squeaky as he kept talking and, no, he wasn't necessarily proud of it, but there was no way someone could blame him. Sure, the mug might have been his fault, but there was absolutely no way he also dropped the coffee pot. 

"Huh?"

"The coffee pot! You just picked it up like that was totally normal!" Seth cried, wildly waving his arms around. Dean rolled his eyes – it was just his luck that his new shift partner was crazier than his old one. 

"You need to chill out. Shit falls sometimes, you get used to it," Dean scoffed. Seth's mouth hung open in response to Dean's apparent nonchalance, but quickly came to his senses and snapped it shut. 

Seth rubbed a hand over his forehead, "Yeah, maybe you're right. You've been working here longer, you'd know if this place had a resident ghost," he muttered. 

"Plus," Dean helpfully supplied, "ghosts don't exist."

"Oh that's it," Seth declared, nearing the end of his rope. 

Over the next few weeks, Seth started keeping notes in his phone of all the potentially-paranormal activities that took place during every shift. Dean grew increasingly amused by his coworker's antics and found that he had a real knack for debunking ghost theories. 

"How 'bout this? On Tuesday around 1 o'clock one of the lights flickered three times."

"Faulty wiring. C'mon man, this is almost too easy," Dean leaned back against the counter with his arms behind his head as if to physically demonstrate his point. He smiled cockily and Seth definitely didn't blush before looking back at his phone.

"Okay, okay, this one you can't possibly have an explanation for. Last Thursday during closing I swear to God I saw someone by the bathroom. And you can't tell me it was a customer this time because we were the only two here," Seth seemed almost delirious with his conviction. 

Dean thought for a second, "Was that the day you'd gotten, like two hours of sleep?"

"Yeah," Seth frowned, "but that has nothing to do with it." Dean cocked an eyebrow at him. Neither of them really expected Seth to give it up that easy, but he always tried. Seth's stubbornness matched Dean's and their ghostly arguments had been known to go on for days.

"So what I'm hearing," Dean reiterated, "is that you're unwilling to admit that maybe, just maybe, after a full day of work and practically no sleep, that you may have seen something that wasn't actually there?"

"I saw what I saw," Seth pouted like a child. If he had stomped his foot and stuck out his bottom lip it would not have looked out of place. 

"And what you saw was your mind playing tricks on you."

Their arguments progressed to the point that they put out two tip jars. One was labelled 'yes' and the other 'no.' Next to them was a sign that read, 'Do you believe in ghosts?' 

Dean ended up winning. It was only by a few dollars, but it didn't diminsh the pride he held in his victory. He started leaving smarmy post-it notes around for Seth to find. Though they had different messages, they all pretty much stated that ghosts didn't exist. 

In return, Seth found a newspaper article listing the coffee shop as one of the top ten most haunted places in town. He circled the part that said customers had reported seeing a mysterious figure hang around the hallway adjacent to the bathrooms. 

The argument was back and forth for months, and both parties were too invested in their own arguments to even consider hearing what the other had to say. A ghost could have walked up to Dean and tapped him on the nose and he would have stayed firm in his belief that the dead stayed dead. 

"So," Seth started one day, not even looking at his phone for reference, "you don't think last Monday was weird? The power went out in the middle of a sunny day!"

"You know how power companies are."

"That's exactly what I thought you'd say," Seth exclaimed one time during closing, "so I did some research on the matter. I talked to our lovely neighbors and also the power company, and they said that this coffee shop was the only place to lose power that day, so –"

Dean cut him off with a kiss. Seth pulled away sputtering, "You can't just shut me up with a kiss!" He cried, "Just because I'm finally winning the argument."

"I can't resist," Dean told him, "You're just so cute when you're wrong." He pinched Seth's cheek like a condescending grandmother seeing her grandson for the first time in a few weeks. Seth pouted and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

"I can't believe I'm dating someone who doesn't believe in ghosts."


End file.
